Stranded!
by A and K Publishing
Summary: Based on a true story:: It started off as just a simple (kind of) trip down a calm river. It ended up as a (not quite)epic journey. ::YukixTohru, HaruxKyou:: ::Oneshot::


**Stranded!**

Based on a true story! (It happened to us! ::Sob Sob::)

Authors: Amethyst Bubble and Kittinka.

A/N: Oh, where do we begin? First off, this is all based off of a true story. Our true story. You see, this all happened to us. Yep. All of it. Except, we were in a much smaller group a (it was the two of us and Kittinka's mom) and we could not turn into animals whenever hugged by a member of the opposite sex and there was absolutely no romance involved. We made those parts up. Anyway, while we were trapped on the river bank, huddling together and shivering, we decided that it would be kind of entertaining to put the Fruits Basket characters into our situation. Later, we came up with a much larger story ark where we put the Fruits Basket characters into our entire vacation (And no, there is no self insertion, except for a couple small cameos). Yep. In Smuggler's Notch, Vermont. Them. Haha. Anyway, this takes place during that. So, basically, the cast is in America, on a vacation. And they brought Uo and Hana along because…they just did. That's why. That story has yet to be written, except for a paragraph, but I suppose we'll get to it eventually.

Disclaimer: Neither Kittinka nor Amethyst Bubble own Fruits Basket, or any of it's characters. We do, however, own the story and the events within.

WARNINGS: Slight shonen ai of the HatsuharuxKyou nature, slight het of the YukixTohru nature, quite a bit of OOC (for humor, of course) nearing the end of the fic, Momiji the Walking Musical, Kisa saving the day, slight language courtesy of Kyou, and slight violence against Shigure (we are not responsible for the actions of violent teenage boys. We love Shigure, but he should know better by now) and log bridges. That is all, I think.

**Stranded!**

It was a warm sunny day at Smuggler's Notch, so what could be better than taking a canoe down the nice calm river? There were eight of them in total: Yuki, Kyou, Haru, Kisa, Momiji, Uo and Hana (Shigure had been too scared to come and backed out at the last minute). Seeing as Hana and Uo where there, everyone had to be on their toes (or paws!).

"Thank you, thank you so much for letting Uo and Hana come with us! I appreciate it so much. They so wanted to come along after all!" Tohru chirped happily as they dragged the three canoes down to the river's edge.

Now one thing that should be known before we continue is that whoever was in charge of this river, if anyone was, did not take good care of it at all. In fact, it might have been years since anyone had even been near the thing to clean it up! Branches hung over the water, and trees were dangerously hovering over the edges. Little islands had formed out of mud in the middle of the long, twisting river. Still, surely no harm could come from just a little boating trip.

They finally reached the edge of the lake, and shoved the little red, three seater canoes into the water.

"So, I guess we should split into groups, huh?" Tohru frowned, tapping her chin.

"You think?" Kyou muttered sarcastically. He did not like being so near the water. After all, a cat is a cat.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Ms. Honda," Replied Yuki with a sweet smile.

"Oh, I want to go with sissy!" Piped up ever-so adorable Kisa.

"Hey! I want to go with Tohru, too!" Momiji exclaimed.

Kisa clung to Tohru's arm and Momiji attempted to hug the brunette girl, but Haru grabbed the back of his shirt. Leaning down, the white haired teenager whispered, "Careful now, remember, Tohru's friends are here and they don't know about the Zodiac."

"Oh, right! Don't worry, I'll be careful!" Momiji answered. When Haru released him, he skipped over and stood near Tohru.

"Ok, now… do you two know how to canoe?" Asked Tohru.

"No," Momiji and Kisa chorused.

"Alright then, let me show you," As Tohru demonstrated how to hold the paddle it was decided that Haru, Yuki and Kyou (much to Kyou and Yuki's dismay; the last thing they wanted was to be stuck in a canoe with each other) were to go in one of the remaining canoes, while Hana and Uo would share the other.

"Do I really have to sit with this damn rat and cow?!" Complained Kyou.

"Stupid cat!" Retorted Yuki harshly.

Haru sighed; it was going to be a loooooong day…

"I don't understand," Commented Hana to Uo. "They all have very odd electric signals, each one alike…yet different."

"Something is definitely weird about this family." Replied Uo, stepping into one of the canoes.

Everything was going smoothly. Those who'd never been canoeing were getting the hang of it, and every one else was doing perfectly. There were one or two incidents where Yuki purposely splashed water on Kyou, but other than that everything was peaceful and purr-fect (A/N: Corny joke, we know. XD). Tohru's canoe bumped into a few things, bushes, rocks, and etc. but she was never the less determined.

"Ms. Honda would you like me to take that canoe over for you?" Asked Yuki as Tohru paddled hard to push herself off of the mud bank she had somehow ended up on.

"Please let him, I don't want to sit behind this rat any longer!" Hollered Kyou.

"Oh no, really, I'm fine really. Right guys?" She turned around to look at Kisa and Momiji.

"Watch out!" screamed Kisa and Momiji in unison.

"Huh?"

"Ahhhh!" Screamed all three young adventurers in Tohru's canoe. An over hanging branch loomed dangerously close to the canoe.

Tohru, Momiji and Kisa desperately tried to paddle away from the branch, but there was no time. Kisa and Momiji ducked and the motion tipped the canoe over and into the water. The three surfaced moments later, gasping for air.

"Ms. Honda, are you okay?" Yuki didn't hesitate. He jumped from the canoe, into the water in hopes of saving Tohru. Kyou did the same, screaming for her to grab on to the over hanging branch. Their canoe flipped over and Haru reemerged, shaking the water from his hair. He grabbed Momiji as the honey-haired boy floated past him. Hana and Uo also jumped from their canoe in hopes of saving their friend.

Tohru clung weakly to the very branch that had caused the accident. Yuki and Kyou were fighting the current, desperately trying to reach Toru.

"Hey!" Haru shouted at them, "don't you dare-" POOF! "…Hug her." Haru finished with a sigh. Could this get any worse? Oh, if he only knew…

"Well I suppose that Tohru has things under control for now…" Said Hana, out of breath from swimming. "Oh no, Kisa is floating away!"

Before she had even finished the sentence, Uo had Kisa in her arms and was almost to shore of the river. Hana followed her. Once she had crawled into shore, she turned to scan the lake and make sure Tohru was all right.

"Distract them until Yuki and Kyou change back." Haru hissed as he dumped Momiji on the shore.

Momiji nodded. "Hey! Everyone! Look at me!" He shouted going a twirl. "I can dance and sing! Let me entertain you, let me see you smile…"

Meanwhile, back in the water, Tohru had rescued the little Yuki mouse and put him on her shoulder. She clutched the bundle of soaked clothes to her chest with one arm and clung to the branch with the other.

Kyou was a few feet away, hissing and fighting the current with all his might. Haru swam toward him, trying to get a hold on the orange cat. Kyou scratched his hand as Haru attempted to scoop him up. Haru ignored the blood dripping down his hand and into the water as he fixed Kyou with a cold glare.

"Stop it."

Kyou gulped. Dealing with Black Haru would not be fun while he was still a cat. He allowed the other teen to scoop him up and hide him under his coat.

Haru swam back to shore, partially hiding himself behind a bush. He began to dry the poor cat off with his coat. Kyou glared up at him. Haru smiled down at him. This went on for a while.

"I can do some new tricks… hey look at me!" cried Momiji.

By then the two teens had stopped listening and were focusing on bigger problems. Hana was desperately trying to get Kisa to stop crying and Uo was balancing perilously on the edge of a mud bank trying to grab on to Tohru's hand.

"Thank you so much," Tohru breathed, "I don't know how I missed that branch." For a moment she continued to apologize but stopped when Uo put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it…umm, why do you have a rat and wet clothes in your hand?"

"Oh, uh…a rat! Ah!" She dropped Yuki who scurried over to where Haru and Kyou were hiding, "And the clothes… well I brought extra just in case and well, no point in losing good clothes …ha ha ha ha." She laughed nervously.

Uo raised an eyebrow, "Okay…"

"I'm, uh…gonna go check on Hatsuharu now." Tohru hurried over to Haru and handed him the clothes just in time.

POOF! POOF!

Tohru yelped and ran away, screaming apologies.

Before Haru could so much as blink, Kyou and Yuki had grabbed their clothes from him and dashed behind the trees.

"What is she screaming about?" Hana asked, looking up from Kisa and over to Tohru, who was still muttering random apologies.

"Beats me," Uo shrugged. "Hey, where'd the Prince and Orange Top go?"

Yuki reappeared from behind the tree, dresses in his soaking wet garments. "We went to see if we could catch the canoes, but… well, I don't think we'll be getting them back anytime soon."

Kyou hissed something about wet clothes and catching pneumonia, collapsing on the ground next to Haru.

"Your clothes are even more soaked then mine." Haru observed, looking Kyou over.

Kyou hissed at him, hitting the other boy on the arm. Water was NOT a fun thing, no, no, no…

The young adventures stood on the bleak wet marsh staring at each other and wondering what would come next

---------------------------

"Well I think we should go and look for the canoes." Muttered Uo in a rather loud voice.

"The boats are gone, what have I been saying?!" Snarled Kyou.

"So maybe it got stuck or maybe someone got it for us."

"But I saw it…"

Yuki slapped Kyou across the head. "You might be right Ms. Uotani, let's climb up this hill and walk closer to the direction the boat was heading. Maybe we will be able to find it."

"Aww, poor kitten…" Haru slung an arm over Kyou's shoulders.

The orange haired teen shook him off, "Knock it off, you damn cow!" He growled.

"What is with the animal nick names?" Uo leaned over and whispered to Tohru.

Tohru froze, thinking. "It's an, um, um…an old family tradition! Ha ha ha ha…"

"Strange tradition," Uo muttered, grabbing onto a low rocky ledge and hoisting herself up. Leaning down, she helped pull Hana and Tohru up. Yuki and Momiji climbed up next, followed by Kyou, and finally by Haru, who carried Kisa up.

When they'd finally gotten to the top, they discovered a long field, with grass that came up to their shoulders and stretched on for what seemed like an eternity.

Yuki looked around, "Well, it's not too long of a walk. I guess we'll just have to push our way through."

Hana picked up a stick lying on the ground and began hacking her way through the grass. The others followed her on foot, except for Kisa, who was now riding on Haru's back.

"I think we should go that away." Haru pointed in the opposite direction.

"The boat went that way; we really need to get you a compass." Said Kyou exasperatedly. The two boys began hiking along side the small cliff by the water, with Kisa on Haru's back.

"I hope were doing the right thing," Breathed Yuki in a worried tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's all by fault," Tohru sniffed and put her head down.

"Nothing could ever be your fault." Yuki smiled, lifting her chin, "Now let's go." He grabbed her hand as they headed after Haru and Kyou.

"I sure hope they're smarter than they look." Comments Uo as she and Hana followed their companions.

"Hey wait for me!" Cried Momiji, running after them, "I'm the cute one!"

They came to a small stream that seemed to lead back into the main river.

"Do you think we should walk in this? It's only a few inches deep and it probably leads back to the river…" Haru inspected the small passageway.

"No!" Kyou hissed, backing away a few steps. "I am not walking in that water!"

"You can go first, stupid cat." Yuki said, giving Kyou a push. The orange haired teen stumbled, catching him self right before the edge of the small river (A/N: Kittinka: Filled with evil fish…They were, I swear! Stop looking at me like that!).

"Well, we'd better walk down and see if there is a way down the river." Said Haru. He waited a few moments, "No need to volunteer." He handed Kisa to Yuki and started climbing down the small ledge.

Uo turned to Kyou, "Well?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well what?" he asked, eyeing the water as of it might suddenly pull him into its murky depths…Well it isn't deep, but still…

"Aren't you going to going in after him?"

Kyou glared, "And what would make you think that?"

"You are standing awfully close to the water." Hana observed.

"He's just scared," Yuki put in before Kyou could respond.

"What?! You damn rat! I am not!"

Yuki locked his eyes with Kyou's, "Then prove it." He said simply waving a hand at the small body of water.

"Argh! Fine then!" Kyou took a deep breath inching towards the edge. Haru, who had waited around to hear the conversation, offered a hand to Kyou.

"I don't need help." He growled. However, his timing was a little off because the moment the words left his lips, he slipped, sliding down a few centimeters before he caught himself.

A small smirk appeared on Haru's face, "I beg to differ." He grabbed Kyou's hand, leading the other teen down to the water.

Kyou made a face as his feet made contact with the water, "Yuck. They're fish in here, you know."

"You'll live." Haru commented, starting forward. "It'll be worth it if there's a way down."

"Whatever," Kyou growled, taking a few tentative steps after Haru.

Uo leaned over to Hana, "White-Hair still hasn't let go of Orange-Top's hand." She whispered.

"Their electric signals are different when they are near each other." Hana commented with a mysterious smile.

Yuki went down next, setting Kisa down at the bottom. He offered a hand to Tohru, "Ms. Honda, do you need some help?"

"Oh, thank you, Yuki." She smiled, placing her hand in his. A barely visible blush colored her cheeks as his hand closed around hers.

"Tohru's electric signals have changed, as well as the Prince's," Hana observed. "Before we know it, she'll be walking down the aisle." She sobbed, dabbing at her eyes.

"You're getting ahead of yourself again," Uo slid down after Momiji. "C'mon, hopefully we can get to those canoes."

Hana followed, images of bridal clad Tohru dancing in her head.

"So, does this path lead anywhere, or are we just ruining our shoes for fun?" Uo pulled her foot out of the mud that lined the bank of the water.

"Apparently," Haru let out a sigh, raising his free hand and raking it through his hair, "It's a dead end." He pointed to a small pipe into which the water flowed, probably going to back into the river. There was no way they could crawl through the pipe, and even if they could, it was probably quite a drop down to the water.

"You mean we came all this way for nothing?" Kyou's hands tightened into fists, fingernails digging into the skin of his palms. 

"That's just great." Uo's eyes narrowed into a glare. She was not happy, not at all.

"Oh no, this is just terrible!" Tohru cried, clasping her hands together.

Kisa whimpered, clutching at the hem of Tohru's shirt. Momiji's smile wavered slightly. A cloud or worry hung over the entire group as they contemplated their options.

"So, do we have to go back and find another route or what?" Kyou growled.

"Well, actually…" Haru trailed off, thinking.

"What?" Kyou looked at him, garnet eyes locking with grayish-brown ones.

"Look there," Haru pointed. A wide tree branch had fallen and created a path up to the cliffs above. "We could climb up that…hopefully, we'll be able to get back down to the river."

"It all seems like a wild goose chase to me." Uo sighed.

"You know, Haru," Yuki began, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. "For someone with no direction sense what-so-ever, you seem to be guiding us though most of this."

"Well, it doesn't take much directional sense to walk down a straight path." Haru smiled. "Kyou, why don't you go first?"

"Why do I gotta do it?"

"Because," Haru leaned down, whispering in Kyou's ear so Hana and Uo wouldn't over hear. "You're a cat, aren't you? Go on, it'll be alright."

"I'm not scared!" Kyou growled, getting a good grip on the tree branch. Right before he started climbing, he thought he heard Haru's voice whisper, "I won't let you fall, you know."

When Kyou finally reached the top, it was decided that Kisa would go up next, followed by Momiji, seeing as their height would but them at a disadvantage in climbing.

Haru climbed halfway up, and passed Kisa to Kyou. As he lifted her up, Kisa said quietly, "Kyou?"

"What is it?"

"It…it's just that…are…are we…"

"Spit it out already!"

"…Are we going to be stuck here forever?" she asked quietly.

"Uh…" Kyou frowned. The very same thought had been lurking at the back of his head. What if they just wandered around until they starved to death?

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Momiji chirped, struggling to finish his climb. Kyou helped by pulling Momiji up by his sleeve. After he was up, Momiji went to inspect the river from up high, in hopes that he might be able to spot the canoes. Haru reached the top moments after Momiji.

"How're my kittens doing?" He asked giving Kisa a hug and slinging an arm over Kyou's shoulders.

Kisa giggled and Kyou growled. "Who are you calling kitten?" He shouted, yet made no move to remove Haru's arm from his shoulder.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the "log bridge"

Tohru was beginning to lose her nerve. She stood as far away from the log as possible and bounced on her toes, teeth chattering.

"Why don't you two go up next?" Yuki gestured to Hana and Uo, "We'll be up in a minute." He started walking over to Tohru and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Those two are truly meant for each other," Commented Uo with a smile.

"And soon she'll be a new bride," Whimpered Hana.

"We better let them have their privacy."

Hana and Uo started climbing up the log, ignoring Haru's offers to assist them. Soon all were up except the nervous Tohru and calm Yuki.

"What's wrong Ms. Honda?" asked Yuki.

"It's nothing… just…it's all my fault! I mean, if it wasn't for me then we wouldn't be in this mess. What if were stuck here for days? Weeks?! Years?!"

"But that won't happen. If we can't get the canoes back than I'm sure Shigure will eventually get worried and call someone…I just hope that someone is not Ayame."

"I suppose he will notice after a while."

"Don't worry," he cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled down at her. "Now let's go."

They began fighting their way through the mud and back to the log.

"You first," Yuki gave a small bow and helped her onto the log.

"Why, thank you," she replied with a giggle. Once Yuki could no longer reach her, Kyou took her hand and gently pulled her to the top of the cliff. Next it was Yuki's turn. He reached the top without needing any assistance.

"Hey! Everyone, look!" Momiji shouted, "They're some people waiting for us! Maybe they got the canoes!"

Everyone rushed over to him. Indeed, there were a few people waiting down at the river. They waved at the group and Momiji waved back. "We're saved!" He cheered.

"We can slide down here and get back to the river," Yuki said, gesturing to a less rocky point on the cliff. Uo and Hana went down first. Next went Momiji and Kisa, inching down ever so carefully. Yuki took Tohru's hand so she wouldn't fall. Haru and Kyou brought up the rear.

"Finally!" Kyou exclaimed, "We can get back on our way!"

"I never thought you'd be glad to get back into the water." Haru commented.

"Hey, the sooner we get back in the canoes, the sooner we get home, the sooner we can change out of these wet clothes. I'm freezing!" Kyou shivered. Haru nodded.

Finally, they all reached the shore and the people that had been waiting for them paddled over.

"Hey, are you kids okay?" Asked the older man who was pulling up in a canoe.

"Okay? How can we be okay?" Kyou muttered under his breath along with some other less appropriate things.

Yuki slapped him across his head. "As good as can be expected, at least no one is hurt."

"Well that's good. We saved your paddles, they're up on that little island," The man pointed and sure enough most of the paddles were stuck into the gravel-y sand in the middle of the small island. "I brought one back for you though," He threw a paddle on the shore, "Just in case."

"And we called people up to come get you!" Added a small boy who was about nine years old, "They should be coming soon."

"Well I think that's everything. Good luck." And with that the young adventurers' saviors left.

"We're saved!" They all sang.

Momiji was so excited he started to sing and dance. "Can Can, Can you do the Can Can!"

-------------------------

"Can Can, Can you, we're all going to die, Can Can I'm so cute yes I am … Momo take my place as the cute one! Can Can…"

An hour and a half later, the group of teens was still stranded.

By this time in had begun to get cold. It didn't help that they're clothes were soaked through. Kisa's lips were blue and she was wrapped in Haru's jacket. Haru and Kyou sat huddled together on the ground, Haru's arms wrapped around Kyou. The cat had long since given up dignity for warmth. Yuki squeezed Tohru's hand, murmuring that someone would come and rescue them soon. Tohru seemed close to tears, as she stared at the river. Hana traced random patterns in the mud and Uo cursed under her breath. Momiji was trying hard to keep the group's spirits up, but he was beginning to wind down himself.

"A kiss on the hand might be quite continental but…Oh, I give up! We're all going to die here! I'd much rather have a canoe than a diamond!"

"Shut up already!" Kyou snapped.

"You shut up, you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled.

"That's it; I'm gonna smash your face in!" Kyou yelled. He attempted to get up, but Haru held him down, keeping him prisoner.

"The situation is bad enough as it is!" Haru scolded him. "You don't need to make it worse." He turned to look at Yuki, "And you could try not to provoke him, you know."

Yuki hmph-ed, glaring at Kyou.

"Someone has to come soon, don't they?" Tohru whimpered. "I mean…they just can't leave us here, can they?"

"HEY!" Kyou yelled. "HELP! SOMEBODY GET US SOME DAMN HELP!"

The whole group stood up and started screaming for help. They were getting desperate and did not care who heard. Well, after all, they wanted people to know they were lost. There were houses on the other side of the river, maybe someone would hear them. But what scared them the most was that they had not seen a single canoe or kayak in the time they had been there.

"I wonder if they closed down the lake… maybe they are looking for us. After all, it would be easier to look if the river were empty." Suggested Yuki.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Murmured Uo.

Kisa suddenly stood up, "I think I hear someone." The group was silent but all they hear the birds singing. "Are we ever going to get out of here?" Kisa cried desperately. She ran over to Haru and pulled him away from Kyou, sitting in his lap and starting to cry.

Haru stroked her hair at a loss for words.

Kyou leaned over Haru's shoulder, "Hey don't cry. Of course we're gonna get out of here."

Haru nodded, "Eventually Shigure will get worried."

Kisa sniffled, "It's just that…that it's been so long!" She choked.

Haru wrapped one arm around Kisa, using his free hand to play with Kyou's hair, "You think I'd let my kittens get hurt? Don't you worry; we'll be out of here in no time!"

"You'd better be right." Kyou sighed, leaning on Haru's shoulder. He reached over putting a hand on Kisa's shoulder.

Tohru suddenly stood, waving her arms, "I see someone! There's a canoe coming! Look!"

A canoe floated slowly down the river.

"Over here!" Tohru called, waving her arms frantically, "Please help!"

As the canoe floated closer, they could see four people inside, a mother, a father and two small children.

"What happened?" The father asked as the canoe floated past the shore.

"Our canoe flipped over," Yuki explained.

"Oh, how terrible!" The woman gasped, giving them a sympathetic look.

"You can say that again." Uo muttered. Hana nodded, continuing her stick-and-mud drawings.

"Are any of you injured?" The woman asked.

"No, we're all okay," Yuki replied

"Unless you count the fact that were freezing to death!" Kyou snapped in frustration.

The woman gave them a pity-filled look, her eyes going from Haru who had Kisa on his lap and Kyou leaning against him, to Momiji who was sobbing quietly to himself, over to Hana and Uo who were trying to stay calm and finally to Yuki and Tohru who stood with hopeful looks on their faces.

"We'll call some one to help you as soon as we get back, okay?" She said as they floated past.

Once they were out of earshot, Kyou laughed bitterly, "A whole damn lot of help they were." He shivered, "Damn it, it's getting cold."

Haru tugged him closer, rubbing a hand up and down Kyou's arms to keep him warm.

Tohru sank to her knees, "What do we do now?" she asked.

"Just wait I guess." Yuki glanced around and for the first time really noticed Momiji crying all by himself. He walked over and put an arm around the honey haired sweet heart (A/N: Kittinka's wording. Not that I don't agree…).

"We're going to be stuck fore a while aren't we?" Sobbed Momiji.

"I won't let anything harm you." Promised Yuki. He guided Momiji to where Tohru sat. He sat Momiji down next to Tohru and than sat down himself.

"If we don't get help soon I will be forced to fry someone!" Hana snapped, looking pointedly at Kyou.

"I know how you feel," Replied Uo, sighing.

For a while the group did nothing but sit and stare at the empty water.

"Hey! You over there, come here, HELP US!" Screeched Uo suddenly, jumping up and down and waving her hands in the air. A man with two young girls pulled his canoe over to the shore where they sat.

"What happened?" asked the thirty-something-year-old male.

"Our canoes flipped over," Answered Hana in her usual dreamy tone. "Our paddles are over there," She pointed to the island. "And our boats are stuck under the water."

"Do you have a cell phone?" Screamed Kyou, standing up.

"Yeah, uh… How about this, I'm going to call my girl friend, Ann. If you go to the road, its just over-there," He pointed over there heads, gesturing that the road was just over the cliffs, "She can take you back to the boat rental. I'll get your paddles…and good luck to you. I'm Sean by the way!" He paddled to the island.

"Thank you!" Shouted Tohru.

"We're not gonna die!" Momiji cheered, jumping up and beginning to sing, "Tomorrow, Tomorrow…"

"We should have never taken him to that musical." Haru sighed, but he was smiling. "Well, let's get to the road, shall we?"

"I'll go first, like last time." Kyou said, climbing up the steep path . Haru followed him clutching Kisa's hand.

After Kyou had scaled the small cliff, Haru lifted Kisa up and handed her to him. Momiji followed, and then Haru began to climb. He lost his footing, slipping. Kyou's garnet eyes widened, and he grabbed Haru's arm, pulling the other teen up.

"Thanks," Haru smiled when he reached the top.

Kyou blushed, "Yeah, yeah…Watch where you step, baka oushi."

Yuki and Tohru went next, standing as close as they could get without touching and tightly squeezing each other's hands.

Uo and Hana went after them, Uo cheering all the while.

Another long field stretched ahead of them, filled with waist-high weeds and wild flowers. The road was visible, just a little while off in the distance.

"So, we just got to get through this, and then we'll be fine right?" Uo asked, combing her blond hair with her fingers.

"Seems so," Replied Hana matter-o-factly.

"Let's get going then!" Tohru practically sang. She was so happy to at least be doing something, instead if just sitting by the river.

Kyou picked up Kisa, who was looking very tired, and started walking. Haru fell into step next to him, and the rest of the group followed.

------------------

The group still traveled through the field, but the positions had changed somewhat.

Haru and Kyou (still carrying Kisa) now brought up the rear. The orange-haired teen stumbled, shifting Kisa from one arm to the other.

"Do you want me to take her?" Haru asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No, I got her," Kyou stumbled again and cursed.

"Kyou, please, let me take her!"

"I trained in the mountains for four months, you think I can't carry a girl?" Kyou snapped…and than stumbled.

"Under normal conditions I have no doubt," Haru explained, placing a hand on Kyou's arm. "But you're tired. We all are. You've worn your self out enough, okay?" Kyou glared at him and Haru sighed. "If you don't let me carry her, you're going to collapse, and then I'll have to carry you, too."

"Fine," Kyou growled, handing Kisa, who had fallen a sleep from sheer exhaustion when they'd begun walking, to Haru.

They white haired teen shifted the little girl in his arms, "See, isn't that better, kitten?" He asked Kyou.

Kyou opened his mouth to retort, but Tohru's voice filled the air.

"There's a farm here." She said.

The group stared out at the vast farmland. The field was plowed and you could see the beginning of the crop rising from the ground. Pieces of the tree bark were scattered about the land, giving it an abandoned look.

"It looks abandoned; we can just cut through it." Commented Kyou as he began walking across the land with Haru and Kisa close behind.

Tohru grabs Kyou's arm, "Then why are the plants growing exactly on the plow lines. No, we're just going to have to walk around it."

"That will make it take twice as long!" Growled Kyou.

"Do you want some mad farmer to come out and kill us?" Snapped Uo, "I don't know about you but I don't want to be lectured."

"But the boys can just beat…" Begins Momiji but Yuki slaps a hand over his mouth. "Oh, right, sorry."

"Somehow, I don't think they're that strong." Said Hana, ruffling Momiji's hair, as she and Uo start walking around the perimeter of the field.

Kyou opens his mouth to say something but Haru puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's not worth fighting about." He mutters.

Kyou started grumbling about forests and training but thankfully he was ignored by everyone.

"Well let's do it," Said Yuki with a nervous smile while taking Tohru's hand. She squeezed his hand and they began walking.

"Some where over the rainbow," Hummed Momiji skipping after them happily.

Kyou took a deep breath and started marching after the walking musical known as Momiji. Haru readjusted Kisa on his back and took the rear in the line of the some-what directionally challenged people.

After they had been walking for a bit Hana began to notice something odd about the land. She realized that nothing could go in and nothing could come out of it. "The land is surrounded by an electric fence; the only way to leave is through the way we came." Hana says a trickle of fear flying across her eyes and through her voice.

"There has to be another way!" Cried Yuki, their last light of hope beginning to dim.

"No, look," Kisa picked her head up from Haru's shoulder and pointed at something in the distance. "There's an opening over there. Tire tracks or something."

"Then let's get out of here already!" Screamed Uo, running towards the small opening. The rest ran after her, hope shooting through them.

Momiji shot after her, singing some random song at the top of his lungs as he went along. Haru made a mental note not to let his cousin watch any musicals ever again. Ever.

"There is a way out!" Uo cheered, giving Kisa the thumbs-up sign, "Kid, you're brilliant!"

Kisa grinned softly.

"We're free!" Kyou shouted. Haru put Kisa down, and then picked her up, spinning her around. Kyou also gave his little cousin a hug.

Kisa giggled at all the attention she was receiving. Tohru grabbed the little girl's hand, and they both skipped after Uo, Hana falling into step nest to them. Yuki walked next to Tohru, smiling at her.

Hope and happiness flooded the group, lifting their sprits and brightening their moods. Kyou even allowed Haru to take his hand as they trailed after the group. The tractor-made path wound uphill, seemingly leading up to a red barn that was close to the road.

"Maybe they'll let us use their phone?" Tohru wondered, gazing at the barn.

"If they have one," Hana commented. "And if they don't want to kill is for trampling their farm."

"I still say it's abandoned," Kyou grumbled.

Haru chuckled, squeezing Kyou's hand. "Whatever you say, kitten."

"Well, at least you listen to me," Kyou mumbled. "But still, STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Stop calling you what," Haru smirked, "kitten?"

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"Hey, would you stop making such a racket?" Uo snapped, "If whoever owns this place didn't know about us already, they will now with all your screaming! And I, for one, don't want to get killed by an angry farmer!"

"Yes, do please be quiet," Hana said, the air around her crackling with electricity. "Or do I have to make you?"

Kyou gulped, moving behind Haru, so the white-haired teen could act as a shield. "Damn it, that girl's creepy." He muttered.

"We're almost there now." Yuki announced.

"Oh, look!" Tohru pointed at a doghouse, almost entirely hidden by the weeds. "Isn't that cute?"

Kyou hissed, gripping Haru's arm.

When Tohru saw Kyou's reaction, she gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry Kyou! I didn't realize!"

"…What?" Uo raised an eyebrow.

"Kyou doesn't like dogs." (A/N: A theory Kittinka and I have. Since Kyou's the cat, he probably wouldn't like dogs, water, etc. We're ridiculous, we know.) Haru explained, trying to calm Kyou. "You know, there's no dog in their, Kitten," Haru said to Kyou, placing his hands on Kyou's shoulders.

"He doesn't like water, he doesn't like dogs." Hana said, "Sounds just like a cat to me."

"Yeah," Uo commented, tapping a finger against her chin.

Everyone besides them froze.

"Well," Haru smiled nervously. "We all swear Kyou was a cat in his past life, don't we?"

"Uh-huh," Tohru nodded frantically.

"Yeah!" Momiji said, "You should see him around catnip! Boy, does he ever-"

Kyou punched Momiji, "Shut up!"

"Ah, yes, the catnip incident," Haru said. "I need to find some more of that herb."

"You shut up, too!" Kyou shouted, glaring at him.

"Antiques," Tohru said out of the blue.

"What was that, Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked, giving her with a confused look.

"Antiques." She repeated, pointing at a sign that hung on the barn, "That's what it says."

"HA!" Kyou cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "I told you it was abandoned!"

"Converted into a store and abandoned are not the same thing." Uo said, shaking her blonde head.

"Yes it is! There is no difference!" Kyou argued.

"Be quiet the both of you!" Yuki snapped. Clearing his throat, he said more calmly, "Look, we've reached the road."

And indeed they had. The teens whooped and hollered in excitement. They were almost free! Momiji began skipping down the road and the rest followed in a more dignified manner. But after a few moments their excitement began winding down.

"We haven't seen Ann yet," Said Yuki, his voice tingling with nervousness.

"He probably just made Ann up so we wouldn't kill him on the spot." Muttered Kyou.

"Kyou, please try to be positive." Sighed Tohru.

"Fine whatever."

"I'm sorry it's just that were all in a bad mood, and we need to stay happy!" Tohru waved her arms around frantically, in super-apologetic mode.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE IN A BAD MOOD!?!"

Haru clapped a hand over Kyou's mouth. "Remember the golden rule, kitten." He snapped.

Kyou growled, and tried to bite Haru's hand.

"I know how to make everyone happy." Chirped Momiji, "Mama Mia, here we go again!"

"I'm never gonna let him near a TV again!" Roared Kyou.

"There, there," Haru patted Kyou's shoulder, sighing. "Calm down now."

"I…see a dog." Yuki said pointing at one of the yards. And sure enough a German shepherd was in a nearby yard, barking up a storm.

Kyou screamed, jumping on to Haru's shoulders. "Dog…dog…dog…" (A/N: OOC, we know, but we love the mental image too much to care. XD Nyahaha!)

"As nice as this is…" Haru shoved Kyou onto the ground. "Sorry, kitten."

Hana turned away, rubbing her temples, "Too strange."

"I'm never gonna let this go!" Uo grinned evilly, wishing she had a video camera, "Finally dirt on orange-top!"

Kyou stood up, brushing the dirt off his already dirty clothes. His garnet eyes wandered back to the yard…and to the dog that was now slowly coming towards them.

Kyou shrieked, grabbing Haru's arm and clinging to him weakly. "It's gonna kill us!" He cried.

Kisa bit her lip, looking at Kyou who was clinging to Haru and literally shaking, and then to the dog that was slowly advancing on them. She gathered up her courage, eyes narrowing into slits.

Tohru inched away, "Loose dog…I don't like loose dogs…I mean, I like animals a lot, but still…loose dog." She began whimpering and scurried behind Yuki, clutching his shirt.

"Don't worry Ms. Honda. I would never let anything happen to you," He turned around and softly held her hand. Tears filled Tohru's blue eyes. The stress was overwhelming her. Yuki caught a tear falling down her cheek. "We are all here to protect you Ms. Honda. No harm will come to you," He caught her other hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Kyou, kitten, calm down," Haru soothed, giving Kyou a loose hug. "Shh…Kisa?" Haru blinked as his younger cousin approached the dog, a determined look in her eyes.

"Kisa!" Tohru gasped, "It's dangerous, come back!"

"It's going to eat her!" Kyou sobbed, burying his face in Haru's shoulder. (A/N: Waaaay OOC. Ah, well, once again, gotta love the mental image. XD Nyahahaha!)

Kisa ignored everyone's pleas for her to come back and kept walking until she was only a foot away from the dog. It growled at her but she stood her ground.

"Stop," She said in a commanding voice. She pointed at the house the dog had come from, looking the dog straight in the eyes. "Go home!" The dog whimpered under the tiger-girl's glare, shrinking back. It turned, running back home.

"…Kisa?" Haru looked at the little girl unbelievingly.

"Did it eat her?" Kyou whimpered, peaking over Haru's shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Kisa was alive. Then he froze, "Wait…are you telling me that _Kisa_ scared that dog off?"

Haru nodded wordlessly.

"Alright!" Uo cheered, putting a hand on Kisa's shoulder, "Now that's girl power!"

"Kisa, that was amazing!" Tohru breathed.

Yuki picked her up and twirled her around. He put Kisa down with a smile, "You're just filled with surprises today, aren't you, sweetie?" He said, ruffling her golden chestnut hair.

They continued walking down the side of the highway for about 20 minutes when a miraculous thing happened.

"Is that van pulling off the road right next to us for us?" Stammered Yuki, shaking with glee.

"I think so," Answered Tohru, her eyes widening with happiness.

"Are you the kids whose canoes flipped over?" An old man leaned out of the window.

"There's a man down at the boat rental who seemed…umm…I guess you could call it concerned about you guys," The old lady at the steering wheel said.

The young adventures all sweat dropped, and muttered in unison, "Shigure…"

The old man stepped out of the car and opened the door to the back seat. "Climb in," he said, "We'll take you back down to the boat rental."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Tohru gushed, beaming.

The boys piled into the backseat, so they could avoid any 'incidents'. Yuki sat on one side, Momiji squished in the middle, and Haru, with Kyou partially on his lap because of the limited room took the other end. The girls piled into the middle row, but before she got in, Hana lovingly put down the stick that had served her so well.

On the way back to the boat rental, Tohru and Yuki chatted with the old couple. Kyou was half-asleep, safe in Haru's arms (A/N: Can we all say 'Aww'? …No? Okay, then.). Momiji hummed _Spectacular Spectacular_ to himself.

A few minutes later, the group reached the boat rental. They piled out of the car, and waved bye to the old couple as they drove away.

Shigure stepped out of the restaurant next to the boat rental. "I'm so glad to see you're okay," He said. His eyes traveled from Yuki and Tohru, who held hands, to Haru who was supporting a sleepy Kyou, to Kisa who was singing _The Hills are Alive with the Sound of Music_ along with Momiji and Hana and Uo, who rejoiced to be back near civilization. He looked them over again, taking in their muddy clothes, and then he burst out laughing. Hysterically laughing. And pointing. Hysterically laughing and pointing.

Kyou opened one garnet eye, glaring at Shigure. "Can we kill him?" He murmured sleepily.

"Later, kitten, later." Haru said, and started walking towards the parking lot, Shigure trailing behind them, still laughing hysterically.

**- Back at the Hotel -**

"Home, home on the range, where the animals try to kill each other," Sang Momiji, until…

"MOMIJI!" screeched Yuki, Kyou and Haru, Kyou slapping him on the head.

"Shigure, Kyou's hitting me!"

Shigure smiled and began humming the song to himself.

"Kill him!" yelled Kyou. In a matter of seconds Yuki, Kyou and Haru were all on the floor trying to knock out Shigure.

"Isn't that a pretty picture," Laughed Tohru nervously.

"Race you to the whirlpool!" Cried Uo, wisely ignoring the little fight scene going on in front of her. The four girls raced to the door of their rather large condo and pounded up the stairs. Needless to say they had a very nice relaxing long bath.

Now, back to the boys…

"They've got the right idea!" Exclaimed Yuki after the girls had left.

The five boys stared at each other.

CRASH! BANG! BOOM!

Yuki, Kyou and Haru pounced on top of Shigure and were now running over him trying to get to the door of their own condo.

"Hey wait for me!" cried Momiji running after them.

Shigure simply stayed on the ground, unable to move.

**- Upstairs in the boy's condo -**

"Rubber ducky…" Momiji sang happily playing with some foam. "Rubber ducky, you're so fine…"

Kyou twitched, "Will someone please shut him up?"

Haru sighed. "Would if I could, kitten."

It was Yuki's turn to sigh; was he the only one who ever took a course of action? "Sorry Momiji, but you're driving us all nuts." He said pushing Momiji out of the whirlpool.

Momiji pouted "I bet Tohru will appreciate my singing!" He grabbed his towel and rubber ducky and marched off. (1)

"Hey! Don't you dare go bother those girls, you hear me?" Kyou shouted. "I DON'T WANNA EXPLAIN WHY THEY HAVE A RABBIT IN THEIR TUB!"

"Don't worry," Haru said, "He won't get very far. For one thing, he doesn't have the key, and for another, they went hear him knocking if they have the whirlpool on."

"Well, that's good." Kyou said, leaning against Haru's shoulder.

Yuki sighed, looking away. Maybe he should have left with Momiji.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Except for Momiji, who never got to finish his bath.

**- THE END -**

(But don't forget to check out Adventures at Smuggler's at Smuggler's Notch, coming soon to a computer near you! This has been a shameless self-advertisement. Thank you, thank you very much.)

(1) I would like to take this opportunity to explain that they were all wearing bathing suits. We are not complete perverts, thank you very much.

Sigh, to think we wrote this all in Kittinka's notebook on various cartrips around Vermont. Oh, good times, good times...And now it's up here. Ammy thinks she's going to cry. She cannot speak for Kittinka, because Ammy is typing this note by herself. But she's sure Kittinka is proud too.

Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Cristism is appreciated. Flames are accepted, but not recommended, seeing as Ammy and Kittinka have been known to act violently when someone ignorantly insults their hard work. Thank you.


End file.
